Lo que un día perdí, volvió
by YukioYume
Summary: Después de la batalla final, el pozo es cerrado. Kagome queda atrapada en su tiempo junto con la Shikon no Tama. Al llegar a su casa se entera de la muerte de su familia. En otoño, el pozo vuelve a la vida, y lleva a Kagome con sus amigos, sus padres, y... ¡Muchos piratas! "M por lemons venideros" Mal resumen. Touga/Kag, Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kik, Miro/San, Kog/Aya, Ship/Otro personaje.


=-=-=-=-= Pow Kagome =-=-=-=-=

"Otoño, dulce, otoño… ¿Que nos deparas esta año?" Pensé con sarcasmo.

Simple y sencillo, felicidad, risas, fiestas… Lo natural en estas fechas.

Como siempre, las familias celebraban las fechas con alegría. Se iban de excursiones al monte o de viaje a un país lejano.

Pero yo no, yo era la gran excepción, la única chica de mi edad que no salía a conocer mundo, por tener deberes en un templo completamente mío.

Después de que mi familia hubiese muerto en un asesinato me quede sola.

Yo recuerdo ese día tanto con cariño como con tristeza.

Era un día muy feliz, realmente bonito, yo había vuelto de la batalla final.

Claramente, yo y el inutachi ganamos con la ayuda de Sesshomaru y sus espadas, Tenseiga, Tokijin y Bakusaiga.

Después de la muerte de Naraku el pozo se cerró y yo no pude volver.

Decididamente salí de la capilla del pozo e intente ir hasta la casa.

Pero en vez de encontrar a mi mama barriendo o algo así, me topé con el templo lleno de policías.

Me entere por la boca de un detective el fallecimiento de mi familia, ya no supe que más hacer.

En ese entonces solo tenía 18 años recién cumplidos.

Desde entonces me había estado sola.

Sip, yo, la famosa Shikon-no-miko, la famosa viajera en el tiempo, la maravillosa persona de alma pura, la misma Kagome Higurashi de siempre, se quedó sin nadie, aparte de claramente sus amigos de toda la vida, Ayumi, Emi, Yuka y Hoyo.

Había aprendido a quererme tal y como soy después de no tener a mi familia y recibir los constantes insultos de mis compañeros de universidad. Me había aprendido a defender después de ya no tener a nadie. Había aprendido a ocultar mis lágrimas y mi tristeza bajo un manto de felicidad falsa. Había aprendido tanto… En tan poco tiempo…

Me parece que había aprendido las lecciones básicas de defensa personal y manejo de la espada en 1 mes o así. Hace 1 año, más o menos.

Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… Así es la vida…

Mientras pensaba aquello yo estaba subida en una gran escalera podando al Goshinboku. Era un poco más difícil sin nadie que me ayude pero no imposible.

Y estaréis pensando, ¿por qué no contrata a un profesional? La respuesta es fácil… No me llegaba el dinero…

Suspirando el aliento que no sabía que contuve, empecé a bajarme de la escalera.

Un rato después de que me bajara de la escalera, la recogiera y la guardara. Estaba barriendo el suelo deshaciéndome de las ramitas y las hojas sobrantes del suelo.

Sin querer capte con el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo una luz que venia del pozo.

=-=-=-=-= Pow normal =-=-=-=-=

Acercándose lentamente a la misteriosa luz, se vio forzada a abrir la puerta del cobertizo, encontrándose con ese viejo pozo.

Andando hacia el, se dio cuenta de que brilla intensamente con una luz dorada.

Con miedo se acercó a la barandilla del pozo.

Vacilante se inclinó para ver el fondo, y cuando lo hizo, la luz la envolvió y tiro salvajemente de ella, haciéndola así gritar fuertemente y desmallarse del terror que sentía.

Realmente, nadie la salvaría. Ya que el templo estaba completamente vacío.

=-=-=-=-= Después de despertar =-=-=-=-=

Respirando hondamente, abrió los ojos rápidamente sentándose apresuradamente en ¿arena?

Mirando al frente diviso un gran mar azul, panicada miro a los lados, pero no vio más que arena, arena y más arena.

Dándose la vuelta completamente hundida en el terror, miro asombrada un bosque lleno de árboles. Raramente se parecían a los bosques del caribe. Pero eso era imposible… ¿No?...

"Okay… Eso está empezando a dar miedo." Pensó en voz alta.

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se sacudió de arena y, completamente en silencio, se acercó, a un árbol y se asomó a mirar a la selva…

Le daba demasiado miedo entrar, pero, armándose de valor, y un palo, se puso en marcha…

=-=-=-=-=-= 15 kilómetros y 1/4 después =-=-=-=-=

Estaba completamente agotada, había andado entre la selva salvaje por más de 15 kilómetros, necesitaba comida, agua y descanso.

¡YA!

Respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo de andar tanto, Kagome se propuso andar hasta encontrar un rio o algo así.

Cuando salió de sus profundas reflexiones, se dio cuenta de que se oían muchas voces juntas. Ocultando su aura, su olor y su presencia con sus poderes de miko, se agachó y fue como un verdadero ninja entre la maleza.

Hace meses, creyéndolo necesario, se entrenó en lucha cuerpo a cuero y con armas de diferente estilo, desde cuchillos de cocina hasta katanas y pistolas creyendo que lo necesitaría en algún momento.

Aunque su profe la felicito por su rápido aprendizaje, le aconsejó aprender diferentes movimientos y ataques del estilo ninja. También el profesor Mamoru (profesor Ninja), amablemente le enseño a distribuir su peso para hacer un sonido mínimo, casi inexistente al andar.

Y en ese momento le venía de perlas.

Ocultándose tras un árbol gigantesco, asomo su cabeza, y casi estuvo a punto de gritar al ver aquella escena.

Un poblado lleno de hombres, malolientes puliendo sus armas o bebiendo licor, y mujeres llevando vestidos como en la era antigua.

Y entonces una chispa se encendió.

"Espera un momento, hombres malolientes bebiendo como en los viejos tiempos, mujeres con vestidos como en los cuadros de la era pirata. ¡No, no, no, no, NO! ¡No podía ser, no debería de ser!" Pensó desesperada.

Su respiración se atascó en su garganta al darse cuenta.

Ya no estaba en su tiempo.

Sino que en la era de los piratas.

En alguna isla a la deriva, probablemente a kilómetros de Japón

"Oh, dios. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Ahora que carajos hago!" Pensó completamente desesperada.

En primer lugar, nadie la creería tan tonta como para acercarse y decir *¡Hola! Soy Kagome Higurashi! ¡Quería hacerles unas preguntitas! Me dejan, ¿por favor?* Quien cojones sería tan estúpido como para hacer eso. Lo más probable es que la violasen y después mataran en un callejón oscuro.

Suspiro en completo silencio, era lo peor que le pudo pasar en la vida.

Además, de llevar exactamente hoy la ropa de casa… [Ropa de andar por casa al final]

Sin importarle nada ni nadie, se dio la vuelta y corrió como una gallina. Realmente no lo era… Pero, imagínense, estar solos/as en una playa desierta, en otro periodo de tiempo, en medio de lo que sería el Caribe, y de repente, ¡Pum! Encontrarse con un pueblo lleno de hombres que seguramente te violasen y prostitutas…

¿Cómo se te quedaría el cuerpo…?

Corrió por un kilómetro y pico, hasta que llego a un gran lago en medio de un claro lleno de flores silvestres.

Sin hacer caso a nadie ni nada, se quitó las deportivas y calcetines largos, para poder meter sus blancos y adoloridos pies en el lago.

Unos momentos después se puso a tararear mientras chapoteaba en el agua y hacia una corona de flores.

Para mayor seguridad se puso la capucha y bajo la cabeza. Tapándola así con el pelo.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en medio día.

Así es, ella se pasó haciendo coronas de flores hasta medio día.

Tan solo paro cuando su estómago gruñido en señal de hambre.

Ella miro a los lados y no diviso ninguna fuente de comida.

Pero por lo menos tenía agua, ¿no?

No sería tan difícil encontrar comida, ¿verdad?

Esperaba que no.

Porque si ese día no comía nada…

¡Se moriría de hambre!

Meneando su cabeza encapuchada con su sudadera azul cielo, intento quitarse de la cabeza esas estúpidas ideas desmoralizadoras.

Cogió sus largos calcetines blancos con dos rayas rojas al final y se los puso.

Después miro sus deportivas color azul cielo como su sudadera.

Sin pensar más se puso las zapatillas y miro su reflejo en el agua.

Vio su cara, fina y blanca sus ojos marrones y su pelo negro azabache, hace tiempo que se había decidido a dejárselo largo. Ahora ya no era igual, su pecho había crecido ese año. Ya tenía 19.

Mucha gente se reiría de ella. En otoño llevar pantalones cortos estilo vaqueros combinados con un par de calcetines largos de color blanco, que acababan en dos líneas rojas y envolvían favorecedoramente sus piernas hasta la parte alta de su muslo.

Sus deportivas color azul cielo combinaban a la perfección son su sudadera.

Después de la derrota de Naraku, su regreso a casa y la muerte de su familia, ella había madurado enormemente, en solo unos meses, consiguió trabajo en 2 cafeterías a tiempo parcial, una tienda de mascotas, también a tiempo parcial, y en la casa de los Nakamoto cuidando a los niños de la señora Yukio, ella había estabilizado muy bien sus trabajos con el estudio y el cuidado del templo.

Es mas le parecía que su cuerpo había evolucionado rápidamente, sus pechos habían crecido, su cara se hizo más fina, sus piernas más largas, su pelo también había crecido, su vientre se hizo más plano.

Seguramente por el entrenamiento diario, el trabajo, la limpieza, ir de allí para allá en bicicleta… Sip, puede ser por eso.

Mirándose fijamente en el agua, una brillante idea se le ocurrió.

"Podría ir al poblado y mendigar un poco de comida a las personas" Pensó distraídamente.

Saliendo de sus reflexiones, se giró hacia donde estaba el poblado y fue a paso lento, sin tiempo que perder, su vida ya no tenía sentido, todo se había ido, su familia, sus amigos, su todo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo se preguntaba mentalmente lo de siempre. "¿Por qué sigo viviendo?, ¿porque sigo aguantando? ¿Porque no me rindo si ya no tenga razón para vivir? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dejarme caer en el vacío y morir en paz?" Con los ojos llorosos empezó a pensar desesperada "¿¡Que es lo que no me deja morir en paz y dejar de existir?! ¿¡Porque no me deja irme con todas las personas que amo al otro mundo?!"

Se paró de golpe y tomo varias respiraciones hondas para relajarse, de nada serviría estar histérica y lloriqueando por la pérdida de su familia y sus amigos.

Cuando se clamo, fue corriendo al poblado haciendo un ruido nulo.

=-=-=-=-= En las afueras del pueblo =-=-=-=-=

Cuando nadie prestaba atención, ella corría rápidamente y robaba ropa de hombre tirada por ahí.

En total robo, un sombrero, una camisa gris por la suciedad que se abrocha con botones, los pantalones más pequeños que encontró, unos zapatos de hombre, es mas, de adolecente, una chaqueta con las mangas completamente arrancadas y de paso un pequeño cuchillito.

Huyendo al bosque una vez más. Kagome, se vistió con la ropa, metió el pequeño cuchillo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se sacó los zapatos para meterlos dentro de su camisa junto a sus sudadera, doblada cuidadosamente y ocupando el menor sitio posible. Y es que la camisa realmente le quedaba holgada.

Le parecía que ahí cabria un árbol entero y ella, perfectamente. Dejando de lado las tonterías y los pensamientos infantiles. Recogió su pelo en lo alto de su cabeza y lo tapo con el sombrero.

Cogiendo barro del suelo en sus manos, lo echo a la tierra sólida y los mezclo, después esparció la mezcla por todo su cuerpo, haciéndose así, pasar por un adolecente trabajador.

Respirando hondamente y rezando por que funcione. Se adentró en el pueblo y camino por un lado de la calle central.

Después de unos minutos llegó a la plaza comercial.

Allí vio un montón de diferentes verduras frutas exóticas y carne fresca, tanto pescado como carne de ternera, gallina, ovejas, pájaros…

Su estómago volvió a gruñir en señal de protesta. Mientras Kagome se lo acariciaba despacio, aguantando las ganas de babear.

[Por cierto, se me olvido aclarar el hecho de que el lago no tenía ningún ser vivo. Era solo agua. Sabía que muchos pensarían, porque no pesco en el lago? Ahí está la respuesta! Sorry por la interrupción, ^-^ Sigan leyendo]

Ella estaba a punto de hablar con un vendedor para que le vendiese unos pescados con el dinero que, curiosa y afortunadamente, encontró en un bolsillo del pantalón… por lo menos no tendría que robar la comida como hizo con la ropa.

Que por cierto, ¡apestaba a alcohol, sexo y hombre! Solo de pensarlo su estómago se agitaba aún más.

Estaba a punto de pagar por unos 2 pescados, cuando de pronto, unas campanas resonaron, y todos oyeron paralizados un grito desesperado que decía "¡Piratas! ¡Todos vayan a sus casas! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡Repito, este no es un simulacro! ¡Váyanse todos a sus cas-AH!" El hombre había sido interrumpido por un pirata que lo apuñalo por la espalda mientras avisaba a todo el mundo.

En ese momento Kagome entro en pánico. Aunque lo aprovecho bien. Fue a un puesto de frutas y más rápido que uno pudiera parpadear, metió unas cuantas frutas en su camisa y echo a corres hacia un lugar aleatorio. Lo único que deseaba era alejarse de la muerte y la destrucción que parecía perseguirla y atormentarla a donde quiera que vaya. [Hice una rima ^o^]

Girando su cabeza sin parar de correr, vio a muchísimos piratas entran a la plaza, con una mirada sedienta de sangre, parpadeando miro más atentamente.

Le pareció per algo planteado por ahí.

Sin prestarle atención giro su vista hacia el frente. Y cuando estaba a punto de enfocar su mirada hacia delante choco con algo y unos brazos la agarraron de la cintura fuertemente. Aunque, más toco sus zapatillas de deporte y por hecho de suerte las frutas no se cayeron.

Subiendo su vista arriba, vio un par de ojos negros mirándola con lujuria, ella se estremeció y comenzó a forzar su salida.

Pero le resultó imposible. Parecía tener los brazos de hierro puro.

[Tener en cuenta que todos hablaban en inglés. Están en el caribe. Y como no puedo poner el dialogo en ingles de repente, pue lo dejo así. Lo decía para que lo tengáis en cuenta. Sorry otra vez x3]

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mirar lo que tenemos aquí chicos. Una bonita jovencita disfrazada de muchacho. -Dijo mirándola de una manera asquerosa.-

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Déjame ahora mismo! -Ordeno, mirando al hombre con mala cara.-

-¡Pero mirar el carácter que tiene esta pequeña perra! ¿No te divertiría se nuestra esta noche? -Dijo el 2º hombre mirándola con aun más lujuria que el primero.-

En ese momento Kagome se pánico. ¡No podía perder su virginidad así!

De repente se le ocurrió un plan.

Acercándose sensualmente al oído del que la sujetaba, respiro profundamente, hinchando sus pulmones.

Ahora probaría los esfuerzos dados en clase de canto.

El pobre hombre creyendo que iba a decirle algo bonito al oído, estuvo más atento que antes.

Kagome sonrió traviesa y siguió tomando tanto aire como pudo y de repente.

El grito más fuerte que ninguna persona del lugar había oído en su vida, atrajo la atención de todos los bucaneros que estaban robando en las casas o llevando la mercancía al barco.

Todos echaron miradas curiosas a la escena que se desarrollaban en frente suya.

Ente los muchos hombres destacaban un pequeño grupo, más bien, una gran familia, miraron asombrados la escena.

El grito los dejo momentáneamente aturdidos gracias a la intensidad.

Mientas gritaba como no lo había hecho antes en su vida y pataleaba, el sombrero de Kagome se cayó al suelo, dejando a la vista su bello pelo negro hasta debajo de sus "glúteos". [Por no decir culo]

Finalmente la miko consiguió zafarse de los brazos de su agresor.

El hombre y sus compañeros estaban tumbados en el suelo agarrándose los oídos y retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras respiraba pesadamente la chica escucho unas risas detrás de ella y completamente shokeada se dio la vuelta.

Y abrió ligeramente la boca al darse cuenta d que todos los piratas la observaban a ella y a los hombres que estaban detrás suya.

Ella escucho varios "Buena voz nena" y "Tienes un buen estilo chica" sin olvidar los "no querrías una noche conmigo".

Kagome sonrió nerviosa ante la mirada y los gritos pervertidos que le echaban.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, sonrió aún más nerviosa ante las miradas lujuriosas.

-¡B-bueno! ¡Gracias por todos los cumplidos pero me tengo que ir! Je je je… ¡Espero volver a veros! -Antes de salir huyendo por patas escucho un grito decepcionado de las personas-

Ella se giró y en enfrento a un grito solitario que decía: "¡por lo menos dinos tu nombre, y donde vives, así te hacemos una visita!"

La chica se quedó aturdida al oír unos gritos de afirmación.

- R-realmente no tengo un nombre muy bonito, vengo de otro país y os sonaría raro. -Dijo avergonzada.-

-¡Vamos nena, dinos tu nombre y donde vives! ¡No te hagas la dura! –Un hombre lleno de cicatrices espeto impaciente.-

-M-muy bien… ¡Pero si os reis me enfado! –Dijo señalando a las personas con un dedo acusador.- Pues bien, yo soy Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años recién cumplidos hoy mismo y no tengo casa. Yo realmente vengo de Japón –Su nombre dejo aturdidos a la mayoría de los tripulantes. Sin prestar atención, fue dándose la vuelta rápidamente, mientras recogía su sombrero.

Pero no llego muy lejos cuando escucho una voz gruesa y fuerte, raramente conocida, que decía claramente a los bucaneros "Atrápenla, y no la matéis" Rápidamente escuchó muchas voces de hombres que respondían al mismo tiempo un "Si" a la vez que pasos apresurados.

"¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡¿Porque a miiiii!?" Pensó desesperada mientras aceleraba el ritmo y giraba a la derecha.

Para su buena suerte… El callejón estaba cerrado. Y para colmo, detrás de ella había un grupo de 10 hombres que se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ella.

-¿P-podemos hacer algún trato señores? Yo me voy y no vuelvo y vosotros me dejáis escapar. ¿Qué os parece? –Dijo ella intentando convencerlos.-

-Lo sentimos muñeca, pero nosotros no damos ordenes, solo obedecemos.-Dijo el que parecía ser el líder.-

-Pero no seréis tan despiadados para hacerme esto.-Dijo aterrorizada.-

-Lo sentimos, pero así es la vida.-Dijo un tipo que tenía una cuerda que estiraba peligrosamente en sus manos.-

Sin ni siquiera dejarla responder, los hombres le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca y le ataron las manos y los pies. Después el más fuerte la cogió y la puso sobre su hombro.

Ella seguía pateando y emitiendo fuertes gritos ahogados por el pañuelo de su boca.

-¡La encontramos! ¡Dejen de buscar, la encontramos! – Grito uno detrás de ella en voz alta.-

Después de un rato llegaron a la gran plaza comercial invadida de piratas, que robaban de las casas y los puestos.

El que la sujetaba siguió andando mientras que sus compañeros se dispersaron para seguir robando.

Rápidamente se acercaban a los capitanes. Su inquietud, miedo y horror crecían a niveles, increíblemente altos.

Llegaron finalmente a los 4 capitanes, que claramente no veía ya que estaba de espaldas.

El pirata que la llevaba la soltó bruscamente hacia el suelo. Después de caer de culo al suelo. Aunque lo que nadie se esperaba es que imprevistamente se apoyará en sus manos atadas y se inclinara hacia atrás levantando sus pies, aun fuertemente atados por las cuerdas. Y le pegase una fuerte patada en los huevos al hombre la que sujetó.

Rápidamente aprovechando la distracción de las personas se desato las manos y los pies con un cuchillito que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero.

Levantándose y corriendo como un rayo de dirigió de nuevo hacia el pequeño campo de flores.

Por lo menos había cumplido la parte de la comida.

Sin saber que aquel extraño grupo la seguía en silencio, realmente extrañados por su presencia y alegrados de su supervivencia.

Llegando al lago abro la camisa en dirección al bosque, sin saber que enseñaba todo al grupo, y dejó caer sus zapatillas, sudadera y la comida al suelo.

Suspirando pesadamente se quitó corriendo la camisa, y tirándola lejos de ella.

Tristemente olio su brazo izquierdo y lo alejo rápidamente haciendo una cara de completo asco y tapándose la boca aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

-¡Maltita ropa apestosa de hombre, malditos hombres malolientes incapaces de lavarse su propia ropa, maldito olor a podrido! Por su maldita culpa voy a necesitar un jodido baño. ¡Arg! Realmente apesto. Literalmente. Hubiese sido demasiado bueno que el olor a mierda no se me hubiese quedado encima. –dijo más para sí misma que para nadie mientras hacia un pequeño fuego con palitos que había a su alrededor.- Además tengo un hambre de lobo. –Entonces suspiro pesadamente.- Tengo que dejar de decir chistes malos… -Dijo desanimadamente para volver a su trabajo.-

En el bosque el grupo estaba sorprendido por todo lo dicho por la chica. Por lo menos reconoció que apestaba a hombre y licor. Todos volvieron su atención al oírla hablar de nuevo consigo misma.

-Realmente odio mi vida… Primero aparecer en el Shengoku, aunque no me arrepiento de nada, conocí a gente maravillosa y eso. Pero bueno seguramente la mayoría estén muertos en este momento. -Suspiro pesadamente.- Pa´ que hablo, si más me deprimo. -Dijo con pereza.- Sera mejor que me bañe, estoy empezando a tener nauseas. -Dijo con asco.-

Cuando acabo su reflexión "externa" empezó a quitarse los pantalones y arrojarlos lejos, al lado de la camisa.

Desistiéndose de sus pantalones cortos, pero dejándose la ropa interior de encaje negro, cogió su sudadera y la olio, haciendo otro gesto de asco por el olor.

-Sera mejor lavarlo todo, y ya está. -Dijo medio-deprimida.- Y de paso la ropa de ahí. No estoy segura de dormir si me alcanza la peste. -Dijo dándole un escalofrió.-

El grupo escondido entre la maleza admiraba sus suaves y femeninas curvas, junto a su lechosa piel blanca y sus dos tetas bien firmes.

La población masculina [Los pervertidos] casi deja escapar un gemido de protesta cuando la chica se dio la vuelta.

Mientras que la población femenina [Las mujeres] pegaron a los chicos susurrándoles un "pervertido".

Aunque todos giraron al oír aguay quedaron impactados al ver aquella escena:

Kagome estaba lavando la ropa dentro del agua frotándola dificultosamente, su sudadera y sus pantalones cortos estaban junto a los zapatos y los largos calcetines en la orilla, tendidos sobre el fuego, gracias a unos cuantos palos gruesos de madera.

Movieron su atención sobre la miko que estaba saliendo del agua, vestida con su ropa interior de encaje negro, y estaba tendiendo la ropa de hombre junto a la suya.

Casi todos sonrieron al escuchar un infantil estornudo proveniente de la misma.

Después de debatirlo decidieron ir a su barco y crear una estrategia para poder convencer a la chica _de que eran sus perdidos amigos del Sengoku jidai._

=.=.=.=.= Fin capitulo =.=.=.=.=

Bueno. Aquí esta! Mi primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de la historia! Ok, pues espero que os guste. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible. Aunque no tendre horario fijo. Así que no me presionéis plis! **Tiene 3,791 palabras.**

Os quiere,

Yuki.


End file.
